Dying for Love (version 2)
by Jyira Keller
Summary: Darius Redfern and Ebony Harman are both part of groups that hate each other. She's Daybreak, he's Night World. She's a witch, he's a vampire. They're soulmates. But can they overcome their differences?
1. Part 1

Title: Dying for Love  
Author: Jyira Keller  
Email: jyira@yahoo.co.uk   
Rating: 15  
Warning: language and relations to sex  
Spoilers: General Night World   
Disclaimer: Night World ideas and characters belong to LJS. Ebony Harman, Darius Redfern, Amber Silverthorne, Kieran Silverthorne, Xetel Redfern, Cerelia Redfern and anyone else unrecognised belong to me.   
Summary: Darius Redfern and Ebony Harman are both part of groups that hate each other. She's Daybreak, he's Night World. She's a witch, he's a vampire. They're soulmates. But can they overcome their differences?  
Author's note: Romeo and Juliet with a Night World twist. Don't worry, not written in Shakespearian style. I had a hard enough time figuring out what he meant when I had to study the play. That was over five, six years ago, so forgive me if I've missed something out.   
  
Part 1  
  
The heat seared all over her body. The feeling was intense, more vivid that anything Ebony had ever experienced. It felt pleasant and tingly. The harder she concentrated, the more the feeling increased and intensified, and the blast of orange energy sizzling between her cupped palms, shot out, blasting a near by tree.  
  
"Ooh, impressive," Thea complimented.   
  
Ebony grinned happily. The latest line of lost witches Thea was teaching how to use her powers. Her powers had first shown during an attack by a Night World vampire, and the orange fire had saved her.   
  
The vampire had mistaken for human, since Ebony didn't look like the average Harman. Instead of gold hair, hers was black, and her skin was a dark, chocolate brown. But she did have the violet Harman eyes.   
  
"You're a fast learner, I've never seen anyone pick up that so fast." Thea sounded quite impressed.   
  
Ebony shrugged. "Well it was what I used to defend myself, what'd you expect?"  
  
A warm sun shone down on them, bathing everywhere with a cheerful, summer atmosphere. You didn't get cold winters in Vegas. With the millennium battle less that two weeks away, Circle Daybreak was trying to get as many recruits as possible, particularly with the Fourth Wild Power still unfound. Since the discovery of Ebony, she'd been testing her powers and new abilities ever since. But as much as she'd like to be, Ebony had finally convinced them she wasn't the Wild Power.  
  
She looked around the grounds of the huge mansion. Despite the hot weather, everywhere was still decorated for Christmas. It seemed kind of weird, seeing Christmas decorations in a summer sun atmosphere.   
  
In her hometown, NYC, at least it always had the right sort of atmosphere for Christmas, and snow too if they were really lucky.   
  
People had been arriving from all over for the battle, and from the sounds inside, it seemed like more were there.   
  
"Let's go see who's here," Thea said. Ebony sighed, but followed anyway.  
  
She was kind of quiet and shy around new people. She was actually glad to have the opportunity for joining the Daybreakers. She knew she'd never survive within the Night World, they were just too...evil for her.  
  
She shuddered. Ever since she'd arrived she'd been lectured on how cruel and how bad they were. At least she'd a choice of sides.   
  
She hung around a little, watching as two people in dark clothing arrived. One had a mane of fiery red hair cascading down her back, and strange shining silver blue eyes. The other guy had a certain dark handsomeness about him, eyes as green as emeralds.  
  
She saw Thea gesturing to her, and went forward to be introduced. "Ebony Harman meet Jez Redfern and Morgead Blackthorn."  
  
"You're a Harman?" Morgead sounded surprised. "You don't look like one."  
  
Ebony shrugged. "Everyone says that."  
  
"She's new," Thea explained.   
  
Something about these new people were making Ebony slightly uncomfortable. She wasn't sure what it was. Weren't Redferns a vampire clan? Yeah. They were the vampires of Night World. What was one of them doing here then? She pushed back a feeling of fear. No. She wouldn't show she was afraid. She wasn't going to be a wimp anymore. She'd show them she could be brave.  
  
"What's wrong?" Thea had noticed Ebony's nervousness. Did nothing get past her? Ebony shook her head, wishing she could think of something to say. Thea seemed to get the picture. In an undertone, she said to Jez, "Ebony's kind of afraid of vampires. She had a bad experience with them."  
  
"Oh," Jez said. "Well, lighten up, we're the good guys."  
  
Ebony was surprised. "I thought the vampires were the bad guys."  
  
"Generally, but we'll make an exception for now," Morgead said with a grin.   
  
Jez kicked him. He looked at her. She looked back. They seemed to be saying something without talking out loud.   
  
"How was I supposed to know?" Morgead said, sounding annoyed. He glanced around and his gaze landed on Ebony. "Sorry."   
  
Ebony shrugged again. "It's in the past. But I didn't know vampires were allowed in Circle Daybreak."  
  
"The boss is a vampire," Jez said. "Didn't you know?"  
  
"I've only met him once or twice, no, I didn't know," Ebony said. She was beginning to feel shy again. And bored. She wanted to get out of here, but wasn't sure how to excuse herself without sounding rude. Or without them thinking she was scared.   
  
Everyone seemed to treat her as if she were fragile as glass, and they were afraid she might break. It was sickening sometimes. But Ebony put up with it. Why, she didn't know. She just did.   
  
"The idea of Circle Daybreak is anyone can join, and we all want everyone to get along," Thea said. She starting talking again, but Ebony tuned her out. Thea was blathering about the CD principals, and sounded as if she were one of those annoying sales people. Ebony turned and walked away, not really caring what anyone was thinking anymore.   
  
She headed to her room on the first floor of the mansion, and made her way out to stand on her balcony. The sun was setting now, a rosy glow spreading over the horizon. In the distance she could see the twinkling lights of the city, getting ready for its lively and active nightlife.   
  
Action...she could use some of that right now. It was getting boring, just hanging round here all day, but she couldn't go anywhere without her body guards, Quinn and Rashel, the Circle Daybreak vampire hunters. They'd seemed scary at first, and there had been something strange about Quinn, now, she realised why. He was a vampire. A vampire hunting vampire? Stranger things had happened, right? But if they hated vampires, then she decided she liked them.   
  
A feeling was washing over her, she wasn't sure how to explain it. It was a feeling as if something was going to happen. To her, not dealing with the Circle Daybreak group at large. She'd never had premonitions about a large group, but had the odd one about herself.   
  
And this one was telling her definitely something was going to happen. Someone was coming.   
  
* * *  
  
Ugh. He hated humans. Absolutely hated them. According to Darius Redfern humans, and witches were pathetic secondary and third races that were a total waste f time and space. Why did the Night World even acknowledge witches? His feelings for shifters were the same.   
  
Vampires were the only true race. They were the leaders, the top of the food chain, they should be ruling. Well, he thought in a few weeks, we will be ruling them.   
  
The Night World council were tired of him; they claimed he was too arrogant for them. But he was the latest Redfern heir, since that idiot Hunter had been blasted, Why the Night People looked up to him, was so unbelievable. Darius himself was just as old (in vampire terms. While Hunter had chosen to age, he'd stopped ageing at eighteen), just as powerful, and twice as good looking, in his opinion.  
  
Yet, why the council had sent him back to high school was beyond him. Probably cause they were all jealous and just wanted him out their way. He scowled angrily as he stomped down the hall, full of humans, as he made his way into his first class.   
  
Two girls in a back corner caught his eye. They were both tall, both dressed in revealing black clothing, one's top showed black roses, the other's, black irises. Vampires, one made, one lamia. They smiled invitingly, and he took a seat in between them. "This seat taken?"   
  
"All yours," one said. Her eyes were a shining yellow, like a hawk's, her hair a shining golden blonde. "You're new?" She was the one with roses on her top.   
  
"Unfortunately. Darius Redfern." He gave them one of his best smiles.   
  
"Amber Silverthorne," the blonde said. "You're a Redfern?"  
  
"The Redfern heir," he said proudly.   
  
"How come you're stuck here, then?" the other asked. Her hair was as black as a crow's wing, her eyes shifted colour from moment to moment. Another Redfern.   
  
"Council are probably jealous and just want me out the way while they prepare themselves for the millennium battle," Darius answered, not bothering to hide his disgust. "For some reason they don't seem to like me telling them what to do."  
  
"How old are you?" the raven-haired girl asked.  
  
Darius was surprised. In the enclave where had lived, girls had barely said a word. They did what they were told without question...or else. Obviously girls in the real world were more strong-willed. Maybe they were more fun.   
  
"650," he answered. Why bother lying?   
  
Her dark eyebrow raised. "Impressive. Older then Hunter?"  
  
"He was a jerk," Darius snorted. "Serves him right that he got blasted. So, what's your name then?"   
  
"Cerelia Redfern," she said.   
  
"She's taken," a sour voice said. Darius looked up seeing two other guys had approached, again, both dressed in dark clothing, screaming vampire. Vampires were supposed to be subtle, the humans weren't supposed to know about them until the last minute, and this little group here were standing out, practically advertising themselves as blood sucking monsters?   
  
"Lighten up, Xetel," Cerelia said dismissively. She smiled at Darius. "Because he's the male he thinks he's in change."  
  
"Redfern?" Darius asked.   
  
"Blackthorn," Xetel answered, sitting down. "You?"  
  
"Darius is the Redfern heir," Amber said, smiling approvingly.  
  
"So if we're nice to you, you'll get us a seat on the council?" the other guy said.   
  
Amber sighed. "You'll have to excuse Kieran, he's a power-hungry Silverthorne."  
  
That explained a lot then. When the teacher walked in, everyone shut up and turned to face the front of the class. Darius sighed in annoyance and impatience. Human school was such a waste of time. Instead, he turned his attention to daydreaming about new torture methods to try when the Night World won the battle, and he had a city of his own to control.   
  
Fifteen minutes later, there was an interruption at the front of the classroom, annoyed at having his fantasies interrupted, Darius decided whoever this person was was going to be the first he was going to try his new methods on.   
  
The girl he saw was without question the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen. She was fairly small, her skin the colour of chocolate, looking smooth and silky. Her eyes were violet, looking strangely beautiful in her colouring, her hair a cascade of black rippling down her back like a waterfall.   
  
The teacher sighed with impatience, waiting for her to take a seat. She sat down next to a girl with blonde hair, who even from where he sat, he could sense she was a witch. What was the black girl then?  
  
~That's Ebony Harman~ Xetel provided for him. ~She's hot, but she's Daybreak. The other witch is Thea Harman.~  
  
A Harman? The one girl he'd actually decided was worth his attentions was a sworn enemy? And Daybreak too? Despite all that, she remained in his thoughts throughout the day, and all he wanted to do was make her his, no matter what it cost them.   
  
* * *  
  
Ebony was upset. She hated walking into class late, and hated everyone looking at her. She could feel eyes on her, even when she sat down. The feeling was uncomfortable. She didn't know why it bothered her so much. The feeling of eyes on you was supposed to be great, when you knew people loved to look at you.  
  
But she hadn't known anyone loved to look at her. Eyes made her nervous. She glanced around, seeing a crowd of vampires at the back of the classroom. One of them, tall, dark haired and dark eyed, dressed in black like the rest, and couldn't seem to stop staring at her. It was the radiating heat of his gaze that was making her so uncomfortable.   
  
But as their eyes met, something seemed to be shimmering in the air. It was silver and almost shining, making Ebony wonder if anyone else could see it. It was making her look at him in an entirely different way. Making her think that maybe some vampires might not be so bad....  
  
And the bell rang then, shattering the illusion. Sitting beside her, Thea turned, seeing her and this strangely attractive guy staring at each other. Ebony didn't see the look of shock on Thea's face, and was surprised when Thea grabbed her arm and pulled her away and out the room seemingly as fast as she could, barely giving Ebony time to gather her books.   
  
She let Thea steer her into the mass of students heading for second period. "What are you doing?" she asked, finally, confused.   
  
"You don't know how that was," she said flatly.  
  
"The guy who was staring at me? What's the big deal?" She smiled dreamily. "I think he's cute."  
  
"A cute killer? Yeah, sure." Sarcasm was unusual for Thea.  
  
"A killer?" Ebony asked, glancing round, wondering if she could see him anywhere. She could still feel the penetrating heat of his gaze.   
  
"H's the Redfern heir," Thea said briefly. "If they win, he'll rule over all the Redferns and to be blunt, he's not a nice guy at all. He's older than Hunter Redfern was, twice as mean and vicious. Stay away from him if you want to live. I gotta go."   
  
Ebony turned and watched as Thea headed off for her next class. She stood where she was for a few minutes as the hall emptied. She turned and went to her class, not wanting to be late two periods running. The Redfern heir had been staring at her all morning? Was that a good thing or a bad thing? She didn't know.   
  
All she knew was that she couldn't get him out her thoughts, and she didn't even know his name.   
  
* * *  
  
Darius was bored. The only thing on his mind right now, was how he was going to get that Harman girl to come to him. She'd infected every part of him, and he'd thought of nothing but her all day. The rest of the group had decided to create astir and pick fights down town Vegas.  
  
They stood on the silver bridge between the MGM Grand, and New York, New York. They'd just come from the lift ride on top of the Stratosphere.   
  
"I'm bored," Amber whined.   
  
"Kill someone, that'll make you feel better," Xetel suggested, arm draped casually around her shoulder.   
  
"We can always crash the Daybreak costume party," Kieran snickered.   
  
Cerelia looked disgusted. "A costume party? Oh please."  
  
"Maybe kill a Wild Power or two while we're there?" There was noticeable menace in his voice. "Hey, if we did that would we get a council seat?"  
  
Darius just shrugged. He didn't really want to go anywhere near any Daybreakers...but hadn't he been told the girl was Daybreak? If there was any chance she might be there....  
  
He pushed himself off the railing, standing on his own two feet. "Only one way to find out."  
  
* * *  
The party was all glitz and glamour, a live band was playing on stage, everyone was in big, outrageous costumes. Even Thierry Descouedres, the Daybreak leader was in costume, dressed as a Roman solider, Lady Hannah also in female Roman wear.  
  
Happy, smiling people surrounded Darius, and he felt like knocking someone out. He heard a tinkling laugh near by, and turned, pushing his way through the mass of people. *She* was there, dressed in a bright geni-style outfit, showing off her slender, dark body, smooth chocolate skin practically begging for his fingers to come and caress.  
  
The girl was dancing with Ash Redfern, who was holding her too close. She had guts, he had to give her that. Ash was supposed to be almost as bad as him. There was another girl near by, dressed as an astronaut, looking daggers at Ash. That was surprising. The other girl was human.   
  
"Sorry Ebony," Ash was saying regretfully. "Looks like I'm being called."  
  
Ebony just smiled, watching him leave with the other girl. She turned then, and saw him. Their eyes met, and they just stood there, looking at each other. "You're new?" she said finally.  
  
"Yeah," was all he could say. "Darius Redfern."  
  
"Ebony Harman."  
  
Silence stretched uncomfortably. He'd been longing for nothing but a moment with this girl, but now he was actually alone with her, all he had wanted to say, to whisper in her ear, seemed to have evaporated from the tip of his tongue.   
  
A slow dance was starting, couples were pulling together, moving to the soft music. He held out a hand. "Want to dance?"  
  
She gave him a stunning smile. "Sure."  
  
She reached out to take his hand...and something happened. Sparks seemed to shoot from the skin to skin contact, and Darius felt the room turn vaguely pink. He jerked his hand back, to find Ebony staring at him with a look of utter shock.  
  
He reached out and tried to touch her again. Same deal. Pink haziness filled his vision. But this time, it didn't seem so bad, he let it guide him to her, and watched as it brought her to him, as if something were pulling them together. Through the pink haze he could feel something bright and shimmery and silver wrapping itself around them, as if gathering them in its arms, joining them heart-to-heart as they were surely meant to be.   
  
"Soulmates," she whispered, looking up at him, her expression one of wonder and surprise.  
  
Soulmates? No. No, that was just soppy Daybreak bullshit. Here he was, in Daybreak headquarters, the traits of the soulmate connection all around him, and the girl he'd wanted all day in his arms. Maybe not bullshit.  
  
All his ideas of soulmate nonsense were changed when she kissed him, and white light infused their mind, until there was nothing in the world but the two of them.   
  
* * *  
  
Rashel walked through the crowds of people, dressed in black from head to toe. If anyone asked, she was Cat Woman. Anyone who knew her reputation would get the joke.   
  
So far, there seemed to be no signs of trouble. And then a crowd of people cleared, and she focused on somebody who shouldn't be there. She recognised Darius Redfern instantly. What was he *doing* here? He had Ebony Harman in his arms too. Ebony was new and innocent, he might trick her and hurt her. She ran to find Thierry.  
  
"We've got an intruder," she said.  
  
"Who?" Thierry looked around, eyes narrowed. He saw Darius, obviously recognising him too. "He's not doing anything. He's just dancing with Ebony. She seems happy. He's not hurting her."  
  
"Not yet," Rashel said, outraged. Did nobody else sense the threat?  
  
Thierry sighed, obviously seeing her anger. "Calm down Rashel. He's not hurting anyone. Leave him alone. I don't want any trouble."  
  
"But - " Rashel just stood there, stunned and angry.  
  
"No trouble," Thierry said sharply, and then turned and left in response to his name being called.   
  
Rashel scowled, her eyes never leaving the monster dancing with innocent Ebony. Get him out before he hurt her. Thierry didn't even need to know.  
  
* * *  
  
  
Something was wrong. Someone was tugging on his arm. Darius blinked, pulled out of his harmony with Ebony, to find Amber tugging on his sleeve.  
  
"What?" he hissed.   
  
She stared, surprised, and he saw the fear flash in her eyes. Smart girl. She backed away a little. "We have to go, like, now," she said.   
  
"You guys go, I'm busy," he said. Ebony was looking a little confused.   
  
"No, I'm serious, we're in trouble," Amber said. The girl was persistent, he had to give her that. He looked around to see Xetel and Kieran battling with some of the Daybreakers, something orange suddenly flowed through the room, followed by something bright blue.   
  
"Shit," he muttered. He looked at Ebony, meeting her gaze one last time before Amber pulled him away and out before anyone could get them. He gazed back at her. Ebony was being led up the wide, red carpeted marble stairs by two Daybreakers, trying to get her away from the fight.   
She turned and met his eyes then.  
  
"Let's go, now," Xetel hissed, and he and Cerelia had to practically drag Darius away form his stare out with Ebony.  
  
* * *  
  
Ebony pulled her arm away from Thea and turned to run in the direction Darius was going with his friends. She came out on a small balcony over looking the front of the mansion. Cars and police and people were everywhere, and Darius and his friends were getting away. She watched him go.  
  
Was he really with the bad guys? No. No he couldn't be. But it looked like he was. Her only love was a Night Worlder? But that was the whole idea of Circle Daybreak, right? To get humans and Night People together and stop fighting. She lost sight of Darius and went back inside to find the remnants of the party. Rashel was arguing with Thierry, who looked almost guilty.   
  
"Why is he so important to you?"  
  
Ebony turned to see Thea beside her. She and Eric had tried to drag her away the minute they'd seen Darius. But Ebony hadn't wanted to go.   
  
"I warned you about him this morning," Thea continued. "Darius Redfern is bad news. You're better off as far away from him as you can get."  
  
Ebony shook her head. The wonderful tingling sensation of the soulmate connection was still inside her. The taste of his lips remained on hers. His lips were so soft, and she could imagine kissing them over and over. She wondered how to explain that to Thea. "When he touched me, something happened." Her tone was dreamy. "It was wonderful, all nice and sparkly..."  
  
She wandered away then, back to her room, where she could daydream about her new soulmate.  
* * *  
Thea watched her go. Soulmate? Darius was Ebony's soulmate? She groaned silently. God, that was like saying you were soulmates with Hunter Redfern. What would Thierry do about it? It wasn't likely he would accept Darius into Daybreak with open arms.   
  
Ebony would be crushed. This was turning into a disaster.   
  
* * *   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Darius followed the group out the building. Chaos had erupted, and Ebony had been lost. He tried to keep up with her, watching her move along the top level of the mansion and disappear behind a door.   
  
Damnit. Why did his soulmate, his one and only, have to be God damn Daybreak? The rest of the group were laughing as they jumped into Xetel's open top car. "That was fun," Cerelia said, her raven hair blowing in the wind.  
  
"Why didn't you polish off the little witch?" Amber asked.  
  
Darius didn't say anything. No way was he going to let any of them hurt Ebony. If they did, they'd be sorry. Without thinking about he leaped out the car, ignoring the shouts after him, he ran back the way they'd come. There were too many guards around the front of the Daybreak mansion. Maybe he could get in through the back. He found an ivy covered wall, easy to climb. He jumped over it, finding himself in the back gardens. Sticking close to the walls, he watched the windows, some lit, some not, most with balconies. He wondered which belonged to Ebony. He slipped as close as he dared, spying a figure by one window. The figure pushed the curtains aside, and stepped out onto the balcony.   
  
Ebony.  
  
She was dressed in a flowing long black night gown, her dark hair loose and shining, her violet eyes glowing. She leaned on the railings, gazing up at the starry sky, a dreamy smile on her face. Was she thinking about him?  
  
He moved as close as he dared, wondering if she could sense him. He looked at her, entranced by her beauty. She looked down at that moment and their eyes met. She smiled, and started pretending she hadn't seen him.   
  
"Darius," she said. "Where forart thou Darius? What's a Darius? Is it not hand nor eye, nor foot." She smiled again. "Or any other part belonging to a man. What's in a name? Would a rose by any other name smell as sweet?"  
  
"Very funny," Darius said. "Can the sappy Shakespeare."   
  
She looked down at him. "I like Shakespeare," she said.  
  
She did? God help him. He hated reading. She was still looking at him, those dreamy violet eyes shining warmly. "We're soulmates, you know."  
  
"I know," he said. "Ever since I first saw you this morning I haven't been able to think of anything else."  
  
"I know what you mean," Ebony said. "You've been on my mind all day."  
  
"You were always on my mind..." Darius couldn't help singing.  
  
Ebony stared. "Oh God," she snorted. "I like Shakespeare and you like Elvis. What a couple we'll make."  
  
"I don't like Elvis," Darius said. "That song just seemed apt for the moment."  
  
"Oh, that's good." They gazed at each other for several long minutes, both feeling the silver cord buzzing in the air.   
  
"You know what?" Darius said. He shook his head. "I can't believe I'm going to say this, but I think I'm in love with you."  
  
Ebony's dark eyebrow raised. "Should I be flattered?"  
  
"Yeah. I don't say that. Ever." He couldn't help himself. As if the silver cord itself were pulling him, he was able to climb up the ivy leading up to her balcony, and pull himself over. He took her in his arms and kissed her, long and deep. The soulmate connection drew them closer together, the white light suffusing all around them. It was letting her into his mind, letting her see him.  
  
He started to pull back. He didn't want her to see. He didn't want her to know how bad he'd been. He wanted to change. For her, he'd do anything. He didn't want her to see...  
  
She pulled back, studying him, smiling a little. "I don't care who you were," she said softly. "I love you anyway." She wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head on his shoulders.   
  
He held her close, wanting to fuse them together so they could never be apart. He sighed. "What are we going to do?"  
  
"You could always join Daybreak," she suggested.   
  
He snorted. "The Cat would kill me," he muttered. "And I don't think that Thierry would be too impressed. I'm not one of his favourite people."  
  
She looked up at him, an eyebrow raised. "Maybe we can run away together."  
  
"Not a bad idea," he said. They could do that. If they both left, they could hide and find somewhere were nobody would bother them. Maybe there was an enclave somewhere they could stay. And it wasn't like they were breaking the laws. They were both Night People.   
  
"Daybreak won't let me go anywhere without my bodyguards." She looked annoyed. "Their protection is annoying. But I can send someone to come and meet you."  
  
"Okay," he said. "What about during school, then n one will be suspicious. Who're you going to send?"  
  
Ebony paused, thinking for a minute. "What about Blaise Harman?"  
  
"Okay. Tell her to come look for me any time during school, maybe between classes or something. It'll be safer that way, and no one will suspect anything."  
  
He kissed her one last time before leaving. This had better work. He couldn't imagine life without her now he'd found her, and knew she loved him. If he lost her, he'd rather die than live alone.  
  
* * *  
  
"Check out Mr Hook Up," Amber said.   
  
Darius didn't say anything as his friends hooted as he joined them. As far as they were concerned, he'd spent the night hooked up with some hot girl. If they wanted to believe that, then fine, let them. Did his reputation some good. What would they do if they found out he'd gone back to Daybreak, and confessed his undying love to his soulmate? And that they were planning on running away together like lovesick puppies?   
  
He doubted it would go down well. As far Ebony...he'd spent the entire night thinking about her. He hadn't bothered going home, she was still captured in his thoughts.   
  
"So, who was she?" Xetel asked.   
  
Darius opened his mouth to lie when he saw Blaise Harman sauntering down the hall towards him. Her hips swayed, a short skirt showed off her long, perfect legs, a tight golden yellow top showed off her upper body curves.   
  
"You got *her*?" Kieran stared, an expression of mixed hatred and jealous at Darius, and awe for Blaise's stunning beauty. "I hate you." Cerelia slugged him and he stumbled back several paces. Xetel laughed, which made Kieran furious. He launched himself at Xetel and a fight started.   
  
"A word?" a husky voice whispered into Darius's ear. Blaise was running a crimson fingernail up and down his arm.   
  
Cerelia and Amber were giving her the best glares they could. Blaise just laughed in her husky, sexy way. She smiled pleasantly and dragged Darius down the hall, around a corner and into an empty classroom.   
  
"I can't believe you're Ebony's soulmate," Blaise said, shaking her raven head with almost disgust.  
  
"Haven't you found yours yet?" he asked.  
  
Her nose wrinkled as if she'd smelled something bad. "Not yet. But right now I'm happy playing the field."  
  
"You have something constructive to tell me?" he asked, folding his arms.   
  
Blaise sighed. "All right. This is my one good deed for this life time. Ebony and her bodyguards Quinn and Rashel are going to the mall this afternoon, I'm going as well. There's a bathroom on the second floor by the foot court. And there's a long passage way. Ebony will meet you there at 3:30."  
  
"What about Rashel?" he asked with a frown. "I'm sure Ebony's capable of going to the bathroom by herself, but the bodyguard will have to go too, right?"  
  
"Right, but that doesn't matter." Blaise waved a dismissive hand. "I'm going to distract Rashel, and you and Ebony will sneak away. The mall's always crowded, so there won't be a problem."  
  
"Right." A stirring of something was beginning to grow in the pit of Darius's stomach. He wasn't sure what it was, it was almost like a premonitionary feeling. But he was a vampire. Vampires didn't have premonitionary feelings.   
  
He nodded his thanks to Blaise and went to class, setting his mind on the boring thoughts of reality and idiotic human school. Even he had to suffer sometimes.   
  
Maybe if he'd have actually examined the feeling more, then he would have been able to do something about what happened when they arrived at the mall.  
  
* * *   
"What did Darius say?" was the first thing Ebony said when Blaise walked into the classroom.  
  
Blaise stared at her, and sighed heavily. Some people were annoyingly impatient. She took her time sorting her books out, sitting down, while Ebony hung over her shoulder, impatiently waiting for her answer.  
  
"Well?" Ebony insisted.  
  
For someone so little Ebony had a surprising amount of presence. There was a power around the girl that she'd never noticed before. Maybe it was the happy, dopey glow of love. Thea had been the same when she'd found Eric. All these soulmate things did make her a little jealous, never having found her own. But still, why tie yourself to one guy so young? She planned to stick with what she was doing for now.   
  
"Come on Blaise, you talked to him, didn't you?" Ebony's expression was turning almost pleading. If Blaise kept silent would Ebony actually get down on her knees and beg? It would be something to see. Her lip curved slightly.   
  
"Blaise!" Ebony whined.   
  
Ebony sighed heavily again. "Oh all right. Yes, he's going to be there. He'll meet you in the hall leading to the bathroom by the food court at the mall at three thirty."  
  
Ebony's eyes lit up, sparkling brightly, and she almost squealed with delight. "That's so great! I'm so happy! I can't wait!"  
  
Blaise shook her head in disgust, watching Ebony almost dancing to her seat. People were really starting to make her sick, these days.   
  
* * *  
  
The mall was crowded with people. Rashel didn't understand why Ebony was so happy. She was almost glowing. She seemed to be practically dancing around. She was the most cheerful Rashel had ever seen her.  
  
"You're in a good mood today," Quinn commented.  
  
Ebony grinned at him. "I'm in a very good mood," she said brightly. She glanced over at her watch. It was three fifteen. "I'm hungry. Let's get a snack." She grabbed Quinn's arm and dragged him in the direction of the food court with a surprising amount of force for someone so tiny.  
  
Rashel shook her head, wondering what was going on.   
  
"Wait for me!"   
  
She sighed heavily, waiting for Blaise to catch up. Blaise never did understand the meaning of the word "hurry". She sauntered along, with her head turning looks, taking time to acknowledge the boys who whistled and hooted.  
  
"Are you done yet?" Rashel snapped.   
  
"Almost," Blaise said, smiling at a couple of boys walking past. The girls in the group gave them all dirty looks. The boys looked away from Blaise, or tried to, at least. Most of them weren't successful. "Where did Quinn and Ebony go?"  
  
"The food court, Ebony wanted a snack." Rashel glanced a head, seeing Ebony and Quinn waiting for them. Ebony was shuffling impatiently. What the hell was the matter with her today?  
  
"Come on, let's go." Rashel started to catch up with them. They got on the escalator that led to the second floor. Ebony was almost running ahead, like a kid. Rashel and Quinn exchanged glances. He didn't understand it any more than she did. Rashel glanced over at Blaise, who just shrugged.  
  
"Oh, wait a minute." Ebony had paused outside a Sam Goody's record shop, and was studying something in the window. Before anyone could say anything she'd disappeared inside.   
  
Rashel sighed. "Quinn go with her. Make sure she's okay. We'll go grab a table."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
She and Blaise headed to the food court. A shot of ice cold laughter caught Rashel's attention, and she looked around. She spotted Amber Silverthorne and Cerelia Redfern sitting on one of the longer tables, a crowd of admirers around them. Mostly male. She remembered Darius seducing innocent little Ebony the other night. Focusing on the guys in the group she could see him standing at the edge of the crowd, a cigarette in his hand. He seemed tense and uncomfortable, and was scanning the area as if looking for someone. His gaze rested on her.   
  
Rashel frowned, wondering what was the matter. She didn't like the way he stared at her. Blaise was frowning. "What's going on?" she asked.   
  
Rashel didn't answer, instead, she stormed over to Darius and his group. "Leave her alone," she snapped.   
  
"The Queen of Cats," Amber said with a faint smile. Everyone looked at her, and Amber sighed heavily, shaking her head. "Never mind. The rest of you are too dumb to probably get the joke."  
  
Rashel didn't understand what she was talking about, but ignored her, deciding the comment wasn't even worth a reply. Instead she focused on Darius. "You're a monster," she went on. "She doesn't stand a chance against you, witch or not. Stay away from her."  
  
Darius blinked, confused. "I don't know what you're talking about," he said flatly. Which was a blatant lie.   
  
"The little witch floosey you were with at the party the other day?" Amber said.   
  
"Oh." Something sparked in Darius's then, that Rashel didn't understand. Did Ebony know he would be here? Was that was she was so hyper and happy? Had he enchanted her? He must have. Bastard. Before she could control herself her fist shot out, smashing into Darius's nose, sending him staggering backwards. He stared at her in utter disbelief, an expression of cold hatred. Screams sounded from the crowd as he launched himself at her. Before she could move strong hands grabbed her arms from behind, pinning her, making her immobile.  
  
Damn it! Why hadn't she been prepared? She should have made sure she had zanshin before coming over here and picking a fight. She'd forgotten the crowd of admirers. Something was happening inside her mind. She panicked. What was happening? She'd always been completely resistant to vampire telepathy. But now...something was opening inside her head, like a chasm, something she wouldn't be able to escape no matter how fast she ran. A scream made its way out her throat, and she hated herself for being so helpless in the monster's grip. She'd always been so strong...  
  
A moment of rage and stupidity were costing her her life. The pain of blood being drawn out against her will was like nothing she'd ever felt before. A throbbing agony that would make her relieved to have it over. She focused enough to see Darius staggering to his feet. He wasn't killing her? Who was?  
  
"Way to go Amber!" someone was saying.   
  
Amber Silverthorne was killing her. Slowly, and painfully. ~Where are you Quinn?~ she thought. ~Why aren't you coming to save me?~  
  
She never found out the answer to her question. She died.   
  
* * *  
Quinn paced impatiently as Ebony searched through the racks in the record shop, seeming unable to make her mind up about what she wanted. He glanced out the shop window, frowning. People were running past, screaming. Something was going on the food court. Rashel was there.   
  
"Stay here," he ordered Ebony. "Do not go until either myself or Rashel come back."  
  
Before Ebony could protest he ran to the foot court to find chaos. He shoved his way through the mass of screaming people, panicked and trying to run away. He saw Amber and Cerelia smiling angelically at him. Both of them had their fangs in full view, their eyes silvery. Idiots. What the hell where they thinking.   
  
"Too late," Amber said in a sing song.   
  
He stopped, focusing on the crumpled body art the girls' feet. Green cat eyes were open in shock and terror, but focused on nothing. Those eyes couldn't see him. He knelt down in front of Rashel, whispering her name. She didn't respond. His eyes closed and a fine tremor was overtaking him. He opened his eyes and focused on the two bite marks on Rashel's neck. His eyes raised to the monsters ahead of him. He picked up the already cooling body and placed it carefully on one of the tables that hadn't been kicked over in the humans' panic to get away.  
  
Rage over took him and he launched himself at the two girls, who just laughed, and stepped aside, using his momentum to let him go zooming past them. He halted, and grabbed Cerelia's black locks and yanked her head back. She shrieked, struggling.   
  
Before he could kill her, someone else yanked him off her, throwing him into one of the booths. He crashed over the counter, landing in a sea of hot dogs, mustard and ketchup. Dazed, he remained where he was a second before focusing on the attacker.   
  
Darius Redfern. Who'd been picking on Ebony.   
  
He snarled, leaping up and over the counter, launching himself on Darius with a session of lightning fast blows to the face. Darius was staggering, but not knocked out yet. Two of the other guys in the group were coming at him now, diverting Quinn's attention. He was out matched. There was no way he was going to win this fight, but he wasn't giving up. It would be a battle to the death.   
  
"Darius!" someone was yelling. Something wooden shot through the air, and Darius caught it, an unpleasant smile spreading across his face. He shoved the stake home into Quinn's heart. It didn't matter now. At least he'd get to be with Rashel.  
  
* * *  
  
  
Blaise stood back, watching the fight. Careful not to get involved. They'd forgotten she was there. She frowned, wondering where Ebony was. She could see the mall security guards running in now, and police officers as well. Time to go. She ran for the record store, just as Ebony finished paying.  
  
Ebony looked surprised. "What happened?" she asked.   
  
"Something bad. Very. Very bad. Quinn and Rashel are dead."  
  
Ebony was shocked. "What happened?"  
  
"Rashel picked at fight with your boyfriend, some of the girls in his group killed her, Quinn got pissed, started another fight and Darius staked him. And now the police are here and I really think we need to go."  
  
Blaise dragged her out before she could run and see what was going on. She saw Ebony looking back, just trying to get a glimpse of her sweetheart. Tears were sliding down her cheeks. "We need to go." Blaise was relentless.   
  
Ebony turned, following her. Blaise sighed. Why did everything always have to go wrong when she was around?  
  
* * *  
  
Thierry paced up and down, carefully controlled fury creating a wave of power on the air that frightened Hannah. She had never seen him so mad...well...only once...but that wasn't in this life...  
  
"I can't believe it," he muttered angrily. "I just can't!" He turned his blazing dark eyes on her. She just remained standing by the door, twiddling her thumbs nervously. The deaths of Rashel and Quinn had come as a huge shock.   
  
"He'll pay for this," Thierry raged on. "Hell pay."  
  
Everyone knew that Darius Redfern and cronies were responsible, they were the ones who had ruined the party the other day, and Darius had even been picking on poor innocent little Ebony Harman, who was afraid of vampires.   
  
"What about Ebony?" Hannah asked. "She was at the mall with Blaise when it happened."   
  
"Rashel said he was picking on her the night of the party, I should have listened..." He gripped the edge of his desk, a tremor starting to take over his body. Hannah walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his waste as she hugged him from behind. The guilt was setting in now. He would blame himself for what happened because he hadn't listened to Rashel in the first place.   
  
"It wasn't your fault," she muttered soothingly.   
  
He sighed, turning around and accepting her embrace, returning it with one of his own. "We've got to get Ebony out of here," he said. "I'm going to call Keller and get her team to take Ebony on along with Iliana. They're both witches and both fairly new to the whole idea they should get on fine."  
  
Hannah nodded, glancing over at the ornate grandfather clock stood in a corner of the office. Past midnight. Ebony was probably already in bed now.   
  
"I'll tell her in the morning," she said. "It's after midnight. I'm going to bed. Are you coming?"  
  
"In a few minutes." He turned his gaze back to the window where rain poured endlessly outside.   
  
Hannah sighed and left him alone.   
  
* * *  
  
Darius paced up and down inside the closed down Harman store where Thea and Blaise watched him. Damn it all to hell. Everything had gone wrong. He reached out in a sudden flash of rage pushed over one of the book cases, sending the books scattering everywhere.  
  
"Hey!" Thea said, standing. "Watch it."  
  
"Just cause you're in a bad mood doesn't mean you have to go round wrecking everyone else's mood," Blaise pointed out, inspecting her long nails.   
  
He just stared at her, wondering why he hadn't killed her yet. Her aloof attitude was really starting to bug him. His anger suddenly drained away. He couldn't kill anyone else. He was in enough trouble as it is. Quinn's death was an accident. He hadn't meant for it to happen. And Rashel's was totally uncalled for. Amber and the rest were already on the run, they'd left town, knowing the rest of the Daybreak vampire hunters would be after them. He couldn't leave, not yet, what about Ebony?   
  
He looked helplessly at Thea. "What am I going to do? It's a disaster!" he whined.   
  
Thea sighed. "I've never heard anyone moan more than you! Well, with one exception." She glanced pointedly at Blaise, who ignored her. She turned back to Darius. "Look, you're alive, Ebony's alive, at least that's something to be grateful for. We'll find a way to get you together. We - "  
  
There was a knock on the door. Darius looked at Thea, who had frozen. Blaise stood up from her chair and went over to the door. She started to undo the locks, then paused. "Who is it?" she demanded.   
  
"It's Gillian," a soft voice. "I've got a message from Ebony."  
  
  
  
Blaise let her in. Gillian stepped inside, looking like a drowned rat. She was dripping water everywhere. No one, not even Blaise made a comment. Darius looked at her. "Well? Is she all right?" His eyes closed. "She hates me, doesn't she?" He moaned in dispair. Why was this happening to him? Karma coming back to kick him in the ass for all the pain he'd caused previously, preventing him from being happy with his soulmate.   
  
"She doesn't hate you, she wants to see you," Gillian said. "She told me to tell you to come and sneak in through the balcony like you did the other night. Then you leave town, and we'll find a way for her to sneak out and come and join you and you guys can go live happily ever after."  
  
"See?" Thea said brightly. "I told you all wasn't lost."  
  
Darius felt relief wash over him in an almost overwhelming wave. He nodded his thanks to the Harman girls and ran to go find Ebony. Everything would work out. Thea was right. Everything would be okay. It had to be.  
  
* * *  
  
Ebony lay on her bed, tears streaming down her cheeks. Candles were burning, lit in memory of Quinn and Rashel. She didn't know what had happened, she didn't want to believe Darius was responsible, but even if he was, did it matter? She still loved him more than anything, and now...her hopes of running away with him were ruined.   
  
"Ebony?"  
  
Ebony looked up, alerted by the soft voice, to find Darius standing just inside the open balcony door. She'd left the door open slightly, the breeze from the storm outside was cooling.   
  
Darius came into the room and closed the door. She walked over him. They just looked at each other, and within the next few minutes were in each others arms, kissing and kissing as if there would be no tomorrow. Ebony let the heat had passion of their soulmate connection take over and was lost in bliss as they made love.  
  
* * * 


	2. Part 2

Part 2  
  
For a moment, Darius couldn't recall where he was, or why he felt so good. He opened his eyes, and looked around, smiling at the girl asleep beside him. Ebony was bathed in a soft golden aura from the early morning sun, seeping in through the window.   
  
A flash of memory washed over him suddenly, screaming, food flying, fights, blood, more screaming...he shuddered and shook his head, trying to push away the memory.   
  
Ebony stirred beside him. She looked up at him, her violet eyes sparkling with happiness. "What's wrong?" she asked.  
  
He sighed. "Just thinking..." he shuddered.   
  
She tightened her hold on him. "Don't think," she said with a smile, and kissed him. And then there were a few blissful minutes of not-thinking. Kissing was good for that.   
  
He sighed. "I really should get out of here."  
  
She looked unhappy. "I don't want you to go."  
  
"I don't want to go either, but it's not like I have a choice." He moved away and started to get dressed. He turned to admire her as she lay there, covered only by a pale pink sheet. He couldn't help himself. He moved on top of her, pulling her closer, pressing his lips against hers. She sighed dreamily as she felt his lips moving across her smooth flesh. He reached out -   
  
And the door opened. Ebony gasped, embarrassed, and he turned around to see Thea hurrying inside, slamming the door shut behind her. She looked panicked. "Darius get out of here!" she hissed.  
  
"Why?" Ebony protested. "We were having fun."  
  
Thea's eyebrows raised. "I'll bet you were, but Hannah's on her way to see you with some important news."  
  
"What news?" Ebony asked, alarmed, scrambling off the bed and yanking on a pale blue bathrobe. Darius shrugged helplessly, fumbling around for his clothes. Damn it. Why did something always go wrong for him? The Council wanted him out the way, and now he was losing his soulmate...  
  
They hurried out onto the balcony, just as the door opened a second time, and Darius had a glimpse of a girl with wheat coloured hair and a strange birthmark slanting across her cheek, the colour of pink tourmaline. Hannah Snow, Daybreak's co-leader.   
  
"Ebony? You up?"  
  
~Will you be okay?~ she asked him mentally.  
  
~I'll be fine,~ he said, climbing over the balcony. ~Trust me.~  
  
She nodded. ~Okay.~ He could see the tears glistening in her eyes, and hated it, but knew he had to get away. He dropped to the ground and ran.  
  
* * *  
  
Ebony tried to blink back the tears watching Darius leave. She wasn't sure if she would see him again. She had to pull herself enough together enough to face Hannah.   
  
She went back into her room. "What?" she asked.  
  
Hannah's eyebrow raised a little and she folded her arms across her choice. "I have some news," she said. "You're moving."  
  
Ebony blinked, confused. "Excuse me?"  
  
"Someone very bad has taken a liking to you, and for your own safety Thierry has decided you're going to stay with Iliana Harman in her safe house in North Carolina until it's time for the battle, and then uh - I guess we'll see where we go from there," Hannah said, hesitating slightly as if remembering something she hadn't thought of. "Keller and her team will come and pick you up on Thursday morning. Better start packing."  
  
Ebony stood there, riveted to the spot. North Carolina? That wasn't the plan! Apart from Hannah messing everything up, another sort of anger was boiling up inside her. She couldn't believe they all thought she was so stupid. Did they think she was totally incapable of taking care of herself. She folded her own arms and shook her head slowly, deliberately. "No," she said firmly.   
  
Hannah looked surprised. "No, what?"  
  
Ebony glared at her. "I'm...not...moving," she said, stating each word separately. "Do you want me to spell it out for you?"  
  
"Well I'm afraid you don't have any choice," Hannah said icily. "Thierry's orders. It's for your own good."  
  
"Does any body give the slightest bit of notice to what *I* think is good for me?" Ebony shouted, letting her anger get the better of her. Thea looked surprised at the sudden venom in Ebony's voice.   
  
"Ebony..." she whispered. "Ca - "  
  
"I will not calm down!" Ebony yelled. "You all think I'm stupid. You think I can't take care of myself!"  
  
"That's not true," Hannah said weakly. "It's just - "  
  
"It is true," Ebony snapped. "And I don't even like Iliana or the rest of her team."  
  
Thierry appeared in the door way then, not looking happy. "What's going on?"  
  
"I'm not moving," Ebony said again, folding her arms.   
  
Thierry frowned. "Well Ebony, you don't have a choice. It's - "   
  
Ebony could feel her frustration blooming, no matter how much she screamed and shouted no one seemed to pay any attention to her. She could feel hot tears streaming out her eyes. "Why do you all think I have no idea what's going on? How stupid do you think I am?"  
  
"At the moment, very stupid," Thierry snapped. Everyone stared at him, surprised. Ebony didn't say anything. He looked at her evenly.   
  
"All right Ebony," he said calmly. "You think you know what's going on? The monster that after you? Fine. You don't want to go with Keller's team? Fine."  
  
Ebony frowned, not liking where he was going with this. She remained silent, tears streaming, fists clenched in helpless fury.   
  
"See how well you can take care of yourself when I throw you out if you don't go with Keller on Thursday." And Thierry turned and walked out. Hannah remained staring at Ebony in shock, before she ran after him.   
  
Ebony pushed the bedroom door closed. She felt strangely calm. She could see things so clearly now. She looked over at Thea, hovering by the balcony, looking unhappy, and almost afraid.   
  
"Now what?" Ebony asked.  
  
Thea shrugged, uncomfortably. "Well, maybe...maybe it *would* be better if you went with Keller and co, considering Darius's history and everything. Okay, Keller and Nissa aren't exactly the nicest people in the world, and Iliana's a bit of a dummy, but Galen's nice, and so's Winnie, she's cool." Thea smiled encouragingly.   
  
Ebony opened her mouth, then shut it again, deciding not to waste her breath arguing a battle she wasn't going to win. "Maybe," she whispered. "I'd like to be alone now, please."  
  
Thea nodded and left. Ebony showered and dressed. She knew what she had to do now.  
  
* * *  
  
Ebony made her way through Vegas, pushing between the crowds of daytime tourists, littering the street, spreading like a virus. She shuddered, remembering she hated crowds. But at the moment, she was willing to make the sacrifice. She pushed open the door of the closed down Harman store where Blaise was inside, in the back room. She sat at the table, herbs and crystals spread out around her.   
  
She looked up as Ebony came in. "Now what?" she asked.  
  
"It's all gone to hell," Ebony said angrily, pacing like a whirlwind. "Thierry came into my room this morning telling me I'm going to North Carolina to stay with Keller's team cause someone bad has his eye on me."  
  
Blaise frowned. "That's not good," she said.  
  
"You think?" Ebony snapped. She threw up her hands in dispair. "Everything's going wrong. I'm never going to see Darius again." At the thought tears stared streaming down her cheeks. Everything was a disaster. Her life was ruined. She collapsed into one of the chairs. "What am I going to do?"  
  
Blaise was still frowning, as if thinking. How rare was that? "Maybe I have an idea," she suggested carefully.  
  
That got Ebony's attention. She frowned, looking at Blaise. "Oh?"  
  
Blaise stood up, abandoning whatever she was working on. She took a key ring and pushed her way through the beaded curtain separating the workshop from the main shop. She frowned herself, wondering what Blaise was up to. Blaise came back into the room, and handed Ebony a small one-inch vial filled with a strange green liquid that almost seemed to glow. "What's this?"  
  
"It's a potion," Blaise said flatly.  
  
Ebony glared. "I can see that. What does it do?"  
  
"Take that, and it'll make it seem as if you're dead. They'll have a viewing of your body. While this is going on, I'll get a message to Darius telling him there's been a change in plans. After the funeral - "  
  
"Funeral?" Ebony asked, her eyebrow raising. "I have to admit, I'm not loving this plan of yours."  
  
"Shut up and listen to me," Blaise snapped. "You won't *really* be dead dead. You'll just *seem* dead, and within thirty-six hours you'll wake up. In the mean time Darius will have gotten my message. He'll come and dig you out your grave in the dead of night and then the two of you will run away and find somewhere to hide and live happily ever after."  
  
Ebony stared at the little vial in her hand with the glowing liquid inside. Would this really work. Blaise stood there with her hands on her hips. Ebony looked at her. "And if this doesn't work?"  
  
"Then we've got a problem," Blaise admitted. "After this, I'm all out of ideas."  
  
Ebony slipped the potion inside her purse. She nodded her thanks to Blaise and left, almost smiling. But before she could put her plan in motion, there was something else she needed to do.   
  
* * *  
  
  
She knocked carefully on the door to Thierry's office. He sat inside, a stack of paper work on the desk. What, Ebony wondered. She guessed even Vampire Lords had to do paper work. Thierry didn't look too pleased to see her. "What?" he said. His voice was calm, as always, but she could hear the annoyance.   
  
Ebony flushed a little. "I - I came to say...I'm sorry," she admitted.   
  
Thierry blinked, and gestured for her to come inside. She came and perched on one of the chairs in front of his desk. "I overreacted," she continued. "I just got upset cause you all seem to think I can't look after myself. I realise you're just looking out for my best interests."  
  
Thierry sighed and put his pen down. "Ebony we don't do these things just to make life more unbearable. The guy with his eyes on you is destined to takeover the Night World council, he's a monster. He's almost as bad as Maya."  
  
Bad as Maya? Was that true? Ebony hadn't given much thought to Darius's past. But she didn't care, she told herself. No. All that mattered was they were soulmates and he loved her. He could change. For her, he'd said he would. "Thea's given me the gory details." She shuddered. "I didn't realise that. I didn't know who."  
  
"The guy you danced with at the party?" Thierry reminded her.   
  
The memory of the first touch of the soulmate connection filled her, and she had to bite the inside of her cheek to make sure she didn't smile or sigh dreamily. "I didn't know who he was," she said in a soft voice.  
  
"That's okay," Thierry said gently. "The sooner we get you out of here to somewhere safe the better."  
  
Ebony stood up and nodded. "You're not mad at me?"  
  
He smiled and shook his head. "I'm not mad anymore. You're forgiven."  
  
Ebony smiled. "Thanks." And left the office. She found Hannah and apologised to her, and hurried back to her room. Plan Stage 1 complete. It was Stage 2, taking the potion that scared her. What if it didn't work? What if it killed her? What if it worked and Darius didn't get the message and she was buried alive? A parade of what ifs were running through her mind. She shook her head, only one thing to do. Try and see.   
* * *  
  
Thea was confused. She didn't under stand what all the commotion was about. There were a few Daybreaks hanging around upstairs near Ebony's room looking very surprised, Gillian was crying on David's shoulder. Blaise watched dispassionately. Hannah looked as if she'd been slapped. Thierry came out the room then, and shook his head slowly.  
  
"Oh no," Hannah whispered. "She's really...?" She trailed off, unable to complete the sentence.   
  
Thea wondered what they were talking about. She could see ambulance people around, and a doctor, and some police officers too. She started to move closer to ask, when she heard Thierry say, "I'm afraid there's nothing any of you can do now, please just go back to your rooms or whatever you were doing." The small group of onlookers shuffled sadly away.   
  
Thea didn't understand, and no one would let her get closer to look. Had something happened to Ebony? Had one of Darius's former friends come back and hurt her? She frowned, and hated sitting around not being able to do anything. It was driving her crazy.  
  
Later that afternoon Hannah came and knocked on her door. She was dressed in a black suit, looking as if she were going to a funeral. "There's a viewing at the funeral home now," she said sadly. "Then the funeral will be tomorrow."  
  
Thea did not like the sound of that. She changed into respectable dark clothing and went with Hannah and the rest of a crowd of very depressed and sad Daybreakers over to the local funeral home. She looked over at Blaise, who just shrugged helplessly.   
  
The funeral home was full of people, witches mainly, she recognised a lot of them from her Summer Circles. A lot of people were crying. She could see elaborate flower arrangements, candles burning sombrely. She didn't even know who was dead yet, and a sinking feeling was growing worse all the time. She felt as if she were falling, falling and it would never stop, she would never come to an end...  
  
But finally she reached the coffin, and froze in horror. "*Ebony?*" she whispered, feeling tears rising to her eyes and begin to spill out her cheeks. Could Ebony have...no! No, Ebony wouldn't have killed herself! But she had been so unhappy that morning, had it pushed her over the edge?  
  
What was she going to tell Darius? It would kill him.   
  
Ebony lay in a coffin of dark wood, on a bed of red satin, roses and dahlias surrounding her. She looked so peaceful, as if she were asleep. Thea stumbled away from the coffin, and before she knew she was running, running away, not wanting to stay, not wanting to see more. She heard Blaise and several others call out after her, but didn't care. She got to her car and drove, all she could think of was getting to Darius.  
  
He was going to find out sooner or later, and the sooner the better. Then what? She didn't know.  
  
* * *   
  
Darius was pacing. He glanced around the cheap motel room, wondering what to do. He didn't know how he knew, but he felt sure something was wrong. Everything had gone wrong for him since he'd come to Vegas.  
  
He used to be so sure of himself. He felt certain that humans and witches were the enemy, and vampires were all that mattered. The most important thing was taking over the world at the millennium.  
  
But now...his whole perception of life had changed. Ever since he'd seen Ebony for the first time he'd been looking at things differently. She'd changed his life dramatically. She was his soulmate, his one and only.   
  
Nothing would ever be the same without her. He knew he would never be the same if he lost her. He would rather die than live without her.   
  
At that moment he looked out the window, seeing a car come to a screeching halt in the parking lot. He frowned, watching as Thea got out. She looked around, and saw him. She of course, knew where he was staying. She'd been the only one he'd trusted enough to tell apart from Ebony. She was supposed to tell Ebony, then Ebony would come and they'd run away and live happily ever after.   
  
Thea looked around and their eyes met. He moved to the door, and let her in. "What's happened?" he asked, seeing the expression on her face. Her blonde hair was wild, her brown eyes filled with tears, her cheeks puffy and red. She'd been crying. She looked shocked. "Is Ebony all right?"  
  
She looked at him and opened her mouth to speak, but no sound came out. She shook her head.   
  
"What happened?" he asked, not sure he wanted to hear the answer.   
  
"She...she's...sort of...deadish..." Thea stammered.  
  
Darius blinked, not sure what he thought he'd heard her say. Deadish? Dead? Ebony was...  
  
No. No. No. She couldn't be. No.   
He looked over at Thea. How upset she seemed. She wouldn't lie to him. Not about something so serious.  
  
Ebony was...gone? Really gone?   
  
No.   
  
Everything was going into slow motion. The world seemed to stop moving. It seemed pointless now. Everything was meaningless. Rage and anger and dispair were boiling up inside him.  
  
A howl of dispair came out of his mouth, a sound he hadn't been aware of being able to make. Thea stepped back in alarm. He shoved past her, his mind focused on one thing. He stormed out the motel room, jumped into Thea's car, started the engine and roared off heading back to Vegas. The hell with it all. He was going to join Ebony, death seemed like the easy way out.   
  
* * *  
  
By the time Darius arrived back in Vegas it was night. He stopped outside the funeral home, breaking the lock on the door and walking inside. The place was sheathed in candle light, candles of all sizes, shapes and colours were burning. Flowers were everywhere. It was deserted, apart from the coffin at the front on the display table.  
  
Darius moved down the long walkway, lined with a red carpet, as if he were a soldier returning from battle, coming back to green the Queen. The coffin was closed, one of dark wood. He undid the gold clasps and stared at the figure lying inside.  
  
Ebony lay there, on a bed of red satin. Her violet eyes were closed. His fingers reached out, and he ran them gently over her smooth dark skin. He could feel his lip tremble, and didn't care about the tears streaming down his cheeks. What did it matter now?  
  
"I'm sorry," he whispered. "I'm so sorry." This was all his fault. If he wasn't so bad, so evil, then maybe everything would have been different. But his nature had been decided long ago, and he'd changed too late. There was nothing he could do to bring her back now.   
  
But maybe if he couldn't bring her back, then he could join her. He kissed her lips softly. "I love you," he whispered.   
  
He pulled a wooden knife out of his belt and plunged it into his heart. It was over now. He would be with Ebony forever.  
  
* * *  
  
Ebony's eyelashes fluttered. She was confused, unsure what was happening. She could feel a gentle hand touching her. She smiled, recognising Darius's touch. She heard him whisper he loved her. She opened her eyes.   
  
Only to see something was wrong. Darius's skin was going leathery. The light had died out his wonderful multi-coloured eyes. His form had collapsed in on itself. And he fell to the floor.   
  
Ebony stared, not wanting to believe what her eyes were showing her. A sob came out of her throat, echoing in the empty funeral parlour. No. No. He'd gone. He'd left her all alone. She saw the knife he'd used, sharp and wooden. Lucky thing sharp wooden knifes killed witches as well as vampires.  
  
She slowly struggled her way out the coffin. She knelt down by the form of her lover. She reached out to touch the leathery sack of bones. She took the knife, and a smile crossed her face as she stabbed herself. Now she would be with him for eternity.   
  
* * *  
Epilogue  
  
The rain poured as the ambulances moved away with the two bodies inside. The Daybreaks crowded around the funeral home, not caring about the rain soaking into their skin.  
  
"'The sun, for sorrow will not show his head,'" Blaise muttered from beside Thea.   
  
"I can't believe it," Thierry whispered, shock clear in his dark eyes. "Why didn't anyone tell me what was going on?"  
  
Thea shrugged. "I guess because they thought you wouldn't understand," she said. It seemed so hard to believe. The plan had all gone to disaster, but no one had expected that both Darius and Ebony would die.   
  
"'Hence forth, go talk of these sad woes,' " Blaise quoted.   
  
Everyone stared at her. "What?" Hannah asked.   
  
Blaise sighed. "You can't tell me no one else has noticed the familiarity of the set up," she snorted. "I should have figured out before I gave Ebony that potion. I didn't know until after she'd gone. But by the time I figured out what was going on, it was too late."  
  
"They were soulmates?" Thierry asked.   
  
Thea nodded. She thought back over to how dreamy Ebony had been since she'd first seen Darius looking at her, how happy she had been after the discovery of the soulmate connection. But now...  
  
She managed a brave smile. "At least they'll be together forever now."  
  
  
"For never was a story of more woe, than this, of Juliet, and her Romeo.'" William Shakespeare, Romeo and Juliet.   
  
THE END. 


End file.
